


The Chase

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Rio [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Chasing, F/M, Lights Out, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity have a discussion about Key Lime Pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly fluffy and in the same universe as Rio, and Anniversary. These characters belong to CW/Warner Brothers/DC. I make no money from this.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think.

~~~***~~~

“This is amazing,” Felicity mumbled as she took another bite of the key lime pie Lyla left after their holiday dinner. She sighed and leaned against the counter. She had been quiet getting out of bed. If she knew her husband, he’d sense she was gone pretty soon.

“I knew as soon as you moved,” a voice called from the doorway. Felicity turned and eyed Oliver who was leaning shirtless (of course he was) against the wall. “Enjoying the pie?”

She pouted and pointed a whipped cream filled fork at him. “That’s not playing fair. You have these ninja skills honed over the years. I thought you were sleeping.”

“You know that I’m a light sleeper, Felicity, and besides, how do you know I didn’t any of that pie?” he asked looking at her with a slight smirk.

“Because, Oliver,” she said. “You had more than your fair share at dinner. Between you, Roy and Dig, it’s a wonder there is any left.” She took another bite, and sighed contently. “This is really good.” She licked the whipped cream from the fork and grinned at him. I could have some fun with this, she thought as she went to take another bite.

“You know, there’s a little bit left,” she said while digging her fork into the slice. “We could share, but...”

“But what?” he asked, his voice a few levels lower. She could feel herself shiver slightly.

“But you’d have to come over here to get it, and frankly Mr. Queen, I don’t think you have in you.” She looked at him, and took another bite of it. She purposely took her time with the whipped cream, and licked it slowly off the fork.

“Is that right?”

“Absolutely,” she answered. She leaned against the kitchen counter. “You may have those ninja skills that you use to scare criminals, but I wonder how good you are when you don’t have to do that.”

“You know…” he started as he walked towards her. “I’ll give you a head start.”

Felicity didn’t miss the wicked grin that spread on his face the closer he got to her. Teasing had been a staple of their relationship since they’d been together and the results had always been pleasurable. But testing his skills was something that she hadn’t done since their first time together and the results of that still brought a smile to her face on nights when he was on patrol.

~~*~~

“What are the terms of this test?” Oliver asked as he leaned against the counter. He knew that Felicity was really just teasing him but the idea of chasing his wife in their house gave him a special thrill. It could almost top what he’d planned to do once he caught her.

“Well,” She tilted her head and smiled. “I was thinking since you’re giving me a head start…how about we execute this test with the lights off?”

Raising an eyebrow, he chuckled. “Really, Felicity, you’re sure about this? I’m going to catch you.”

“You seem really sure about that Oliver. Remember, I’ve been training with Dig. I can outrun you.” He could see the slightest trace of whipped cream on the tip of her nose. He wondered if she tasted like the pie she’d been teasing him with.

“Alright, I’ll play along,” he decided as he reached around her to turn the light off over the sink. “You have a five minute head start.”

Felicity frowned. “We’re starting right now? I thought I would have time to get ready.”

“You see, Mrs. Queen, the reason why I’m able to scare so many of these criminals is because…they never see me coming.”

With a shout, Felicity ran down the hallway. Yes, Oliver thought, this was going to be fun.

**

Felicity ran down the hallway, and turned a corner. She knew that testing Oliver was playing with fire but she wasn’t ready for how quick he came after her. The head start was nothing when he had been hot on her heels from the very beginning. There had been a couple of times when he almost grabbed her but she was able to get away. She pressed her back against the wall, and tried to still her breath. She laughed when he cursed the second time she’d gotten away. It was all fun but she knew he’d make her pay once he was able to catch her. She couldn’t wait.

“Oliver?” she called out trying hard to keep the smile out of her voice. “I know you’re around. I didn’t mean to laugh that second time but you were so frustrated…” She peered around the corner to see if she find him. The house was pitch black, and it was hard to make out any shapes aside from their furniture. She knew he was around. She could feel it.

She started towards their bedroom. If she knew Oliver, and she’d like to think she did, he’d make his move then. She stopped when she heard a floorboard creak.  
“Oliver?” she called out again. Hearing nothing, she walked slowly towards their bedroom. She heard another creak and turned around.

Standing in the hall was a very frustrated Oliver who looked like he wanted to eat her alive.

“Hey, Felicity,” he answered and that wicked grin was back on his face.

Clearing her throat, she backed up. “You’re so predictable. I knew you’d come after me now.” She tried to look past him, and there wasn’t anywhere for her to go.

“And how do you know this isn’t exactly where I wanted you?” he asked.

Felicity thought about the places where she’d ‘almost’ been caught. The last place, the back hallway had turned her directly towards their bedroom. He had won, and she didn’t even realize it.

“Fuck,” she muttered. 

“Soon. Very soon,” he replied. She couldn’t help but grin at his cheekiness. “But first, I think there was the matter of that Key Lime Pie…”


End file.
